Silent
by Judai-chan13
Summary: What if it was Green who couldn't talk? Rated T for implied child abuse. Green x Blue, Red x Yellow (only until the end). Green and Red bromance


Silent

Okay so, this is just a one-shot on a dream I had. I changed some parts to the original Pokémon story, but I hope you guys still understand/like it. It's been a really long time since I've played Pokémon or done anything related to it but I hope you guys like this.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (not even Green) EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT.**

* * *

"Come on Green! Why won't you talk already!"

Sitting on the ground in a dark corner, a young 7-year-old Green hugged his knees while he stared at his big sister. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but immediately closed it, just like he does every time.

"Give him some time. It's hard to forget a time like that." His mother replied as she went over to hug him.

Green flinched as the contact of his mother's hand came down, stroking his hair. He burrowed his head out of sight as he remembered why he was unable to talk in the first place.

_**Three-years-old**_

"Mom and Dad are fighting again."

Green peered down the hall from his bedroom door as Daisy sat on her bed.

"Don't worry about it Green, they'll make up in the morning. They always do. Let's just go to sleep already. You want to play with Red tomorrow, right?"

Green smiled at the mention of his best friend.

"Yup! I promised him I would tell him more pokemon stories!"

Daisy giggled as Green climbed on his bed next to hers.

"You boys and your pokemon. I, on the other hand, want to be like grandpa and research!"

Pulling the covers over, Green turned to his sister and stuck out a tongue.

"And be stuck in a stinking lab forever? No way! I wanna be out traveling and battle strong trainers!"

She reached over and gave her brother a smack on the head as they both laughed. Turning off the lights and saying good-night, Green fell fast asleep, waiting for the next day to come. Little did he know, that night was his last in Pallet Town for the next four years.

/ / /

Green woke up to what seemed like early dawn as he felt himself being picked up. Half-asleep, he made out his father's figure and clutched onto him, not knowing what was happening. He also identified his mother's figure following close behind, but for some odd reason, she looked like she was crying. She was screaming something to his father, waking up the whole town. Everyone came out and watched in sorrow as the scene grew more heartbreaking. Now wide awake, Green turned to his father.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

His father didn't reply and continued walking, his mother still at his heels, crying. Green made out his mother's words as she tripped and fell to the ground.

"_**Please don't take him! He's my child! Don't take him away from his mother!**_"

The child finally understood what was happening and reached an arm out for her, crying.

"_**Mommy! Mommy**__!_"

He looked to his right and saw Red on his house doorsteps wondering why Green's Dad carried him while walking away from his depressed mother.

"_**Red! Help me! Please don't let me go!**_"

He turned to his father.

"_**Please don't take me away! I wanna stay with everyone!**_"

The man said nothing as he continued walking, keeping his head down. Green turned back and saw Red, finally understanding what was going on, running to him.

"_**Green! Don't go!**_"

Red continued to run, hand stretched out. Green stretched out his hand to grab Red's when suddenly, Red's mother caught up to him and pulled her son away. Red struggled to get out of her grasp, but it was useless. He began to cry when he saw Green's figure grow smaller and realized he was powerless to help his best friend stay.

"_**Green! Green!**_"

Green cried harder as he saw the town grow smaller.

"_**Red! Mommy! Please don't let me go! Please don't leave me!**_"

_**Four-years-old**_

Green sat on his enormous bed, clutching onto his Eevee doll.

It was precious to him since he was grabbing onto it when his father took him away from his home. It was the only thing that reminded him of Pallet town since Red gave it to him on his first birthday together as best friends. During the past year, Green was forced to dress appropriately and was taught manners to impress the ladies his father brought home regularly. Due to his father's wealth, Green was given maids, nannies, and butlers to take care of and entertain him. Everyone was nice, but no one could heal the place in his heart that only his mother could have. Not even his own father.

At the thought of him, Green looked up, hearing the door slam open. He could hear the sounds of objects breaking and knew that his father had been drinking again.

No matter how many women the man brought home, nothing changed. Green would go to his father's bedroom door to hear him sob in grief. Many times, the boy would attempt to convince his father to return to his mother at Pallet Town. It was an innocent try that his father rejected every time.

Green snapped out of his thought when his own door slammed open. He clutched onto his doll tighter as his father swayed towards him. Scooting to the farthest corner of his bed, Green began to shake in fear as his father collapsed at the edge of his bed. With his head down, the man lifted himself to his feet as he spoke in a quiet, yet deadly voice.

"_**Why?**_"

Green stayed silent and continued to stare in fear as his father advanced towards him.

"_**Why does everyone leave me?!**_"

He reached out and grabbed his son. The child cried out as his father pulled him close to his face and started to shake him.

"_**Why?! Answer me boy!**_"

He threw his son roughly on the bed as Green began to cry hard.

"I-I don't k-know!" he stammered through his sobs.

Wiping a tear away, Green quieted down, still clutching onto his doll. His father seemed to notice this and snatched Green's treasure away from him.

"_**No! Give it back!**_" Green yelled, stretching out his arm in an attempt to grab it back.

Instead, his father ripped it to pieces, despite his son's yelling protests. He threw the remainings to Green, causing him to cry harder. The child stopped, however, when he felt his father slap him.

"_**Stop crying! Men don't cry!**_"

With that, a belt was heard being unbuckled. Green froze. His father brought the belt up and that's when Green came to his senses. He tried to run away, but his father grabbed him and brought the belt down on his son.

_**Seven-years-old**_

Green sat in the dark corner of his closet, shaking in fear, as he watched his bedroom door through a crack.

At first the abuse would just be belt hits, but then his father grew more violent. Belt hits turned into punches, kicks and then broken glass. Not to raise suspicion, the father would call for a private doctor to treat his boy, no questions asked, not even when Green was at the verge of death.

Green hugged himself tighter as he heard footsteps outside his room.

He wanted to scream, but after a few months of the abuse, Green soon realized nobody would help him and he soon lost the will to talk.

His door opened and he flinched. Green put his arms in front of him to protect his face and prepared himself for what would happen next. Hearing his closet door being opened, Green suddenly felt a pair of arms around him. He opened his eyes, not realizing he shut them, and saw his nana hugging him, crying.

"Shh," she said as she stroked his hair, "It's alright. Your father won't hurt you anymore. You're safe now."

Green was shocked. His nana continued to stroke his hair before she wiped her tears and helped him up. In robot mode, he held her hand as she lead them out of his room and to the front door. Green has never been outside since he first arrived to his prison so he backed away from it, whimpering, afraid he would be in trouble if he went out.

"It's ok," Green looked at his nana as she smiled gently, "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Squeezing his hand, she opened the door and Green finally stepped out of his hell.

/ / /

Green's nana had his father arrested. She had seen a deep scar on Green's back, one that the doctor had failed to heal, and began to suspect something. What made her realize what was happening was when she peeked into the master bedroom and saw Green's father burning bloody clothes as his son lay sobbing on the ground, bleeding.

Green watched the trees whirl by as a police Jenny took him to his _real_ home from the hospital where he was treated in for the last couple of days. Arriving to Pallet town, Green saw neighbors come out and watched the scene on their porches. Everyone had seen him go, so it was natural that they would be there to see him return. Now in front of his house, Green waited in his seat as the Police Jenny parked her motorcycle and went to knock on the door. A young teen girl opened it and as soon as she saw Green, she gasped and ran back into the house. Seconds later, a woman came out and looked everywhere until her eyes landed on Green. By now, Green had gotten out of his seat and this gave the woman the opportunity to run up and hug him. Green, surprised at the sudden move, did nothing as the woman cried onto his shoulder. The police Jenny put a hand on the woman's shoulder and took her aside to talk to her, leaving a confused Green. As they were talking, Green heard a part of the conversation that made the woman cry harder.

"After all these years, I'm afraid he doesn't quite remember you or anything here. The abuse lead to memory loss and the shock has cause him the inability to speak. I'm sorry."

Watching the woman cry made Green remember something; a blurry image of a woman, crying on the ground yelling something. Suddenly, arms wrapped themselves around Green as he soon found himself on the ground. Looking up, he saw a boy around his age with black spiky hair and red eyes, hugging him.

"Green! It's you! You're really back!"

The boy looked surprised and hurt as Green shoved him away to get up.

"What was that for? Aren't you happy to see me, to be back home?"

Green stared at the stranger as the woman came walking towards them and whispered something in the boy's ear. His eyes began to water up and he stared at Green, unable to take the news that was given to him. The woman then went to Green and hugged him again, afraid that if she let go of him, he would disappear. She cried onto his shoulders and whispered words of joy to him as the boy behind her began to cry. Green said nothing.

/ / /

Soon, memories came back to Green and his amnesia problems were solved. The only problem left was getting him to talk. Everyone tried. Green's mother, his grandfather, Daisy and Red. _Red_. He tried the hardest.

"Hey Green."

Green turned at the mention of his name and saw Red walking towards boy examined the log for a good spot before finally sitting down next to Green.

"You know you owe me a _lot_of storytelling." he flashed a grin to him, "So, you better get started!"

Green turned his head away, face down.

"..."

Red got the message and pouted, arms crossed.

"Fine, don't talk! See if I care!"

He stomped off, leaving Green by himself. This continued on for many days until one afternoon. Red was turning to leave when an arm stopped him and he heard a quiet voice.

"W-Wait..."

He turned back to his friend in shock.

"...Did you just talk?"

Green opened his mouth, but closed it again and said nothing. Red smiled as he realized his progress. Grabbing his hand, Red dragged Green home with a grin on his face.

"Well, that's something."

_**Eight-years-old**_

Or so they thought. A few months later, Green's mother suddenly got a hard chest pain and they rushed her to the hospital. The nurse said that she suffered from a heart attack and it was difficult to see any possibilities of her recovering. Since she had a weak organ system, the heart attack took a hard toll on her body and it left her in a vulnerable state. Green and Daisy were then seen regularly at the hospital at their mother's side, not wanting to leave. All the medicine in the world couldn't help their dying mother heal and soon, she passed away. The Oak siblings were then placed in care of their last family, their grandfather, Professor Oak. Despite all of the help he got, Green shut down completely and no one heard a word from him again. Except Red. Being his best friend and all, Green would let words slip out. Rarely and quietly, but that was all Red needed. Both of the boys knew Green had to communicate somehow, so they made a secret system. That's when Red realized Green didn't need to talk. He had him to be his voice.

_**Ten-years-old**_

"So boys! Do you know why today is special?"

Red and Green cocked their heads to the side, confused.

"It's our birthday?"

Both boys were born on the same year, month and day. The only difference was that Red was older by a few minutes.

The Professor nodded.

"And do you know what happens when boys turn ten that will change their lives?"

The boys pondered for a while before Green turned to Red, eyes wide.

"Oh!" Red gasped, "We can start our pokemon journey now!"

Professor Oak clapped his hands together and Red and Green high-fived each other.

"Yes! And to start you boys off on a good start..."

He led them to a table where three shiny pokeballs sat. Red eyes grew big in amazement as he gasped, Green copying his actions.

"You guys can choose who you want to be partners with."

As Green and Red started to walk towards them, they were stopped by the Professor as he added something else.

"Remember, the pokemon you choose to journey with will be the one who sticks by you in everything. So choose wisely."

Almost as if they waited for the right moment, the balls flashed as the pokemon jumped out to greet them. They boys nodded to the Professor before running to the pokemon, eagered to pick the right one. As Green was examining Squirtle, he looked over to a table and saw two lonely balls. Red directed his attention away from Charmander and followed Green's gaze and went to the Professor.

"What about those?" he pointed to the isolated pokeballs.

The Professor looked over and he put on a gentle smile.

"Oh, those..."

He walked to the table and gently grabbed the balls, one in each hand. Then he turned to the boys who stared at him in curiosity.

"Would you like to meet them?"

The friends nodded their head in excitement and the Professor threw the balls in the air. As the balls flashed a bright light, Green and Red didn't even need to think twice about who their beginners would be. As their soon to be pokemons came into view, Red looked over to Green and stretched out a hand.

"Let's go on an adventure together! Ne, Green?"

_**Fifteen-years-old**_

"Vi Vi!"

Green smiled as his Eevee jumped on him and climbed onto his shoulder. He reached out a hand to pet her as he continued walking, getting a satisfied chirp. Walking down the lonely road, he remembered when he said his farewells to Red and his Pikachu before separating ways.

"_Why do you want to split up?"_

_Green stared at him. Red returned his stare in disbelief. Next to them their pokemons were playing with each other, unknown to the situation._

"_You won't talk! How will you communicate? Nobody will understand you!"_

"_..."_

_Red sighed. Knowing Green, once he sets his mind to it, there was no turning back._

"_...Ok, if that's what you want."_

_He raised a fist which Green bumped with his own as they both grinned._

"_See you when I become a pokemon master."_

_Red motioned his pokemon to follow as he began to walk away. Pikachu looked at his master and back at Eevee before giving her a sad farewell and running after Red. Eevee cried out to her friend as Green gently picked her up and watched Red's figure disappear before turning around and walking the opposite direction._

Green smiled at the memory as he saw a town come into view. He picked up his speed, causing Eevee to tighten her grip on his shoulder to keep herself from falling off. Green grinned, wanting to hurry and get his eighth and final badge so he could see Red again.

/ / /

"I...I-I don't believe it!"

Green stood quietly as his Growlithe panted heavily besides him. On the other side of the damaged field, Lance stood in shock as he stared at his fallen Dragonite.

"T-This is incredible! Green Oak has beaten the Elite Four! He is the champion!"

Green took no notice in the audience cheers, but instead focused his attention to his beaten opponent. Returning his Growlithe to its pokeball, he walked over to Lance and gave him a hand. Lance stared at it for a while before he grinned and shook it.

"Good battle. And you're still so young. I'm jealous!"

With a light chuckle, Lance returned his pokemon to its ball before saying farewell and retreated out the door. Green followed, opening the doors he came through only minutes ago. After making a quick stop at the pokecenter, Green exited the building looked up at the clouds as a pokeball opened and Eevee jumped on his shoulders. He smiled as the realization of his victory hit him and his Eevee purred in his neck. Then, he noticed someone calling his name and looked over to see his sister running towards him, his grandfather walking behind. He waved at them as Daisy ran full speed and glomped him, Eevee jumping aside.

"Congrats Green!"

Daisy hugged her brother until she felt Eevee pounce on her and noticed Green's developing blue face. Letting him go to breath and saying a quick apology, Professor Oak finally caught up and have his grandson a hug.

"I knew you could do it."

Green smiled warmly at his family and then looked behind them, as if expecting someone else. They got his message.

"Red didn't come. I don't think the lad knows yet. We've been trying to call him, but he wouldn't answer"

Daisy nodded in agreement but she saw her brother's sad face and quickly added something else.

"B-But I bet he would congratulate you too!"

Green said nothing as his family dragged him away to celebrate.

/ / /

_**BOOM!**_

Debris flew and fog covered the stadium once more as the crowd waited in excitement. Never before has anyone seen such an intense battle between two trainers, fighting for the champion title. As the fog began to disappear, two human figures with their pokemon at their sides were seen on opposite sides. The owner of the Charizard had a determined look on his face even though he was in a tight spot. With only one pokemon left, it was clear the boy would lose to his opponent, who had his Blastoise and another pokemon to spare. Nevertheless, the trainer tried his best.

"Charizard!" the boy yelled and pointed a finger at the emerging figure of Blastoise, "Use Flamethrower!"

Charizard threw his head back and swung it forward as fire shot out of its mouth, aiming for the opponent. Blastoise looked at its trainer, awaiting its order as the fire grew nearer. The boy lifted up a fisted hand and as he opened it, Blastoise knew its order. Setting his cannons in place, the pokemon charged up its power and shot out a Hydro Pump when it collected enough water. Fire meet water as Blastoise's attack barely saved itself from the Charizard's. The battle stayed neutral for a few minutes, Charizard still with the upper hand. The Blastoise looked at its master as he continued to shoot out water. Its trainer stood there in silent before he snapped his fingers. Nodding its head, Blastoise turned to look at its opponent again and began to pump out an even greater force of water. Although the Charizard's attack held out longer than usual for a fire type against a water type, it still fell. Blastoise's Hydro Pump pushed through as the Flamethrower drew back until finally, the water reached its target, super effective. As the Blastoise's trainer called off the attack, the Charizard stood its ground. Looking at its owner in sorrow, it gave a final mighty growl before it swayed and collapsed on the ground in defeat. Everything went silent.

"Woah! What an epic battle! I couldn't believe my eyes! Champion Green is the winner!"

With that said, the silence was broken and the crowd cheered as the Blastoise went over to its master. Green smiled when his pokemon nudged him and gently patted its head before returning him to his pokeball. Lifting up his head, the boy's green eyes widened as he was surprised that red ones meet his gaze. Walking over, Green stopped in front of his childhood friend and gave him a hand.

"..."

Red gave a soft smile and took the hand, giving it a shake.

"Good match. Looks like I need to do more training. You deserve to be the Champ."

He then let go of his shake and pointed a finger at Green.

"But don't get cocky! I'm going to train and when I get back, I intend to take your title! So don't you dare lose to anyone, ok?!"

Giving his friend a goofy grin, Red headed out the door, waving a hand back. Green grinned at Red's disappearing figure and couldn't wait for the time they battle again.

_**Sixteen-years-old**_

Green sighed in annoyance as he continued on his way down Route 1, the day already turning to night. Ever since becoming Champion, trainers would challenge him in an attempt to take his title, except none of them lasted a minute. The whole reason why Green was walking down Route 1 in the first place was because of his grandfather. Professor Oak had called his grandson and invited him over for a chat in his lab back in Pallet Town. As much as Green tried to journey in secret, trainers would just randomly appear out of nowhere. Sure, Green could just call out his Pidgeotto and fly over there, saving him the trouble of facing the stubborn trainers, but he missed the feeling of traveling. So, there he was, with his partner on his shoulder, walking hurriedly in case another challenger appeared. Just to jinx it, a young girl, a bit younger than himself, jumped out of the bushes in front of him, causing Green to jump up in the air a little.

"Are you Champion Green?" the girl yelled, pointing a finger at her opposing stranger.

Green nodded, mouth opened, still in shock from earlier.

"I, Blue from Celadon City, challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

The girl took a pose, pokeball in hand, as she waited for Green to react. Green's reaction: ignoring the challenge and walking past the girl, continuing his way down the road. The trainer froze in disbelief before turning around.

"Hey wait!" she yelled at Green angrily, "I just challenged you! You can't just walk away!"

Green stopped and turned his head around, glaring at her in annoyance. He could see fear in the girl's eyes when she slightly flinched, but she soon regained herself and put her confidence back on.

"Or," she sneered at him, " are you afraid I'll beat you and become the new Champion?"

Seeing no way out, Green sighed in defeat as he fully turned around, the girl beaming in excitement.

"Alright! Let's battle!"

Throwing up a pokeball, an Ivysaur came flashing out, lashing out its vines and eager for battle.

"Saur!"

Green studied the pokemon, staring at it, before turning to his partner. Eevee nodded as she jumped down from her usual place on his shoulders and took a pose in front of Ivysaur.

"Vi!"

The girl stared at Eevee in shock before she started to laugh, her pokemon joining her.

"You think a little Eevee can defeat my Ivysaur?! I wonder how you became Champ!"

Green stayed silent as the girl's laughters died out.

"Alright," the girl wiped a remaining tear and let out one last chuckle, "Suit yourself. Go Ivysaur! Attack with Vine Whip!"

Green looked at his Eevee and his pokemon nodded once again before charging at her upcoming opponent.

/ / /

"Well, you took your sweet time."

After a week of traveling (most of the time he was battling), Green finally made it to his hometown. Since it was already night time, Green made his way directly to his grandfather's lab. He figured he would visit his sister in the morning before he left.

Professor Oak moved aside and allowed Green to enter his domain. Many childhood memories played in his mind as Green entered the familiar laboratory. Taking a seat in a chair opposite towards his grandfather, Eevee jumped off Green's shoulders, curled up in his laps and began to fall asleep.

"So. I bet you're wondering why I called you over here to chat."

Green nodded as he began to stroke Eevee's fur, receiving a satisfied chirp.

"Well, I've been wondering, what if you go on a journey again? You know, go to a new region, have a fresh start with new pokemon. You could leave your pokemon here and I'll take care of them. I mean, even champions have to take breaks once in awhile. But I'm sure you already know that."

Green gave him an awkward smile, causing the professor to laugh.

"I thought so! Red told me the same thing!"

The Champion's eyes widened at the mention of his friend, who he hasn't talked to since their last battle. The Professor understood his question and explained the situation.

"Well, since he put up a decent fight against you a year ago, people think beating him will allow them to beat you. False hope, really."

The professor leaned back in his chair and gave a soft smile before continuing.

"But, I guess he kept his promise to you on training. I mean, no one has beaten him, so far as I know."

Green smiled again and nodded in agreement. Pushing "business" talk aside, Green and his grandfather relaxed and caught up on what was going on in their lives.

"So the boy asked me how to evolve his Weedle into a Butterfree and I said, 'Son, how do you expect to evolve a Weedle into a Butterfree? Weedles evolve into Beedrills, not Butterfrees!'"

The Professor roared in laughter and Green smiled along, his Eevee twitching in annoyance as she slept. As his grandfather continued with his stories, Green found himself falling asleep, despite his efforts to stay awake. The Professor seemed to notice and excused himself as he exited the room. Returning, Green vaguely noticed someone familiar with his grandfather, however he could not identify him. The stranger and the Professor exchanged a few words and together, they pulled Green up, Eevee rolling down and landing a the ground with a squeal. The sound brought Green to his senses a bit as he groggily looked around for his partner. The stranger noticed his concerns and yelled out something, causing Green to cover his ears. Whispering an apology and a farewell to the Professor, the stranger and Green made their way out of the lab. Walking in the forest, the cool air surrounding them, the person began to talk to Green as he supported him to walk, not knowing Green was already fast asleep.

/ / /

Green woke up to the feeling of Eevee's tongue licking his face. Slowly getting up, Green rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms out as Eevee jumped aside. Now fully awake, Green studied his surroundings and was surprised that he was in his own bedroom. Failing to notice the sleeping figure next to him, Green got up and went down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of freshly cooked breakfast. Entering the living room, Green immediately noticed the stack of mouth watering pancakes on the table and began to drool. Then, his sister walked out of the kitchen with more of those delicious wonders.

"Oh!" she noticed her little brother and smiled, "Good-morning Sleepyhead."

Green returned her smile and Daisy turned her attention to something behind him.

"Good-morning Red."

Confused, Green flinched as he felt an arm go over his shoulder. Looking over, his eyes widened as he saw his best friend next to him, grinning.

"Morning Daisy! Thanks for letting me stay!"

"Anytime Red. You know you're welcomed here."

Red turned to his mouth open friend.

"Why didn't you holler? I just woke up and suddenly, you weren't there!"

Green looked at him confused before he remembered feeling something heavy next to him when he woke up. Red grinned slyly and before Green could react, Red fully wrapped the crook of his arm around his friend's neck and gave him a noogie.

"That's what you get for not waking me up! Call it revenge."

He released his grip and ran over to the table. Sitting down on a chair, Red grabbed some pancakes, poured maple syrup over them, and began to dig in. Daisy walked up to her brother as he stared in disbelief.

"You better get started or the pancakes will be gone."

With that, Green walked over and repeated his friend's actions in a much slower pace.

/ / /

"Phew! What a good meal!" Red said as he patted his full stomach.

Green gave an awkward smile at Red's eating habits as Daisy smiled.

"Why thank you Red. I see you still eat like a Munchlax! You never change."

Red grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Sorry, but you cooking is soooo good!"

She giggled at the compliment before putting her hat on and going to the door.

"I'm glad you guys liked it. I made some packed lunch for you guys when you travel back."

She opened the door and was about to go out when she suddenly turned back and saw Green with sad puppy eyes.

"Oops! I almost forgot."

"_Okay, I'm going to the store! Be right back!"_

_Their mother was about to go out the door when she gasped and whipped around, finding Green in tears with a puppy face._

"_Oops! I almost forgot!" _

_She hugged her son and gave him a big smooch on the cheek and nuzzled his cheek._

"_I'll be back in a few minutes. Take care of the house until then okay?"_

_Green gave a big smile to his mother as she stood up and smiled_

"_That's my boy."_

Green gave his sister a warm smile and Daisy began to close the door.

"See you guys! Take care!"

Once she was gone, Green and Red picked up their dishes and began to wash them.

"So. You going back to the League?"

Nod.

"I'll go with you. It's been a long time since we traveled together. Plus, you owe me a rematch!"

Wiping their hands, Red turned towards Green, grinning, and stretched out a hand.

"Let's go on an adventure together! Ne, Green?"

/ / /

Green and Red panted heavily as they ran through the forest. Daring to look back, Green saw around 500 trainers on their trail, all screaming for a chance in battle.

"Red, please battle me!"

"Green, I want to battle you!"

"Green! If I beat Red, will you battle me?"

"Can I battle both of you?"

Red groaned and face palmed himself.

"I just wanted to travel, but-" he said through pants, "-this is ridiculous!"

He pulled out a pokeball from his belt and tossed it in the air. Giving a growl, Red's familiar Charizard swooped its trainer up and flew next to Green. Grabbing onto his precious hat, Red stretched out a hand to his friend.

"Green! Take my hand! We've got to get out of here! Green!"

"_Green! Don't go!"_

_Red continued to run, hand stretched out. Green stretched out his hand to grab Red's when suddenly, Red's mother caught up to him and pulled her son away._

"_Green! Gre-" _

"-en! Green! Come one, snap out of it man!'

Green shook his head as reality came back to him. Grabbing Red's hand, his friend pulled him up and beckoned his pokemon to fly away. As Green hung onto Red, he looked behind and saw the disappearing figures of disappointed trainers. Or, at least some of them. He flinched as some of the trainers called out their own flying pokemon to go after them. Red felt his friend and took a peek behind.

"Damn!" his eyes widened in shock at the number of trainers still chasing them, "Are they persistent or what?!"

Green nodded in agreement and grabbed a pokeball off his own belt. Light flashed in the air and Pidgeot came into view, awaiting its order. Green pointed a finger to the trainers and turned his hand into a fist. His pokemon nodded, understanding it order, and flew back to face its challengers.

"Distraction?"

Shake.

Red turned around and saw that Green's Pidgeot had already defeated most of the trainers. As it returned from its work, Green felt Red laugh as he put his pokemon back in its ball.

"They're not even battling you and they still lost! Imagine if they actually faced you!"

Laughing, Red accidentally loosened his grip on his Charizard, causing him and Green to almost fall off. As Red regained his grip, Green clutched onto him for dear life, letting out a squeak.

"Ok Green, you can stop killing me now." Red chuckled, "It's alright, I won't let us fall. But if that did happen, Charizard can just catch us before we hit the ground."

Green punched Red's shoulder as his friend laughed.

"_Hey Green! Get up here, the view is amazing!"_

_Red stared at the horizon from his spot in a tree as the sun went down._

"_Come on Green! The sun isn't going to wait for you forever!"_

_Green eyed his friend suspiciously before eyeing the tree. Taking a deep breath, he began to climb, not looking down, until he reached Red._

"_See! I knew you could do it!"_

_Helping his friend up, the two friends sat together as they enjoyed the sunset._

"_Hey Green, isn't this tree branch a bit wobbly?'_

_Red began to move, causing the branch and Green to move with him. Green grabbed his friend's arm in an attempt to stop him, but this made Red move even more._

"_Haha! This is fun! Right Gre-"_

_Hearing some sniffing noises, Red stopped and looked at Green, surprised to find him crying._

"_Oh shoot! Green, I'm sorry! Please don't cry! Look I stopped, see? Please, just don't cry!"_

_After more begging, Green quieted down and Red gave him a hug with a pat on the head._

"_Sorry about that bud. I won't do it again," Red grinned as he thought of something else, "And if I do, maybe some random Pidgeys will come over and save us. If not, then we're goners."_

_Green eyes widened and their owner punched a laughing Red in the arm._

"Well, at least we can finally go in peace, right Green?"

Green said nothing, but Red didn't need to hear words to know that he agreed.

_**Seventeen-years-old**_

It happened all so quick. Red challenged Green to his promised battle as they arrived to the Pokemon League and after all the arena damage and fainted pokemon, Red was crowned new Champion. Months past and Red was seen hanging out with Green while trying to cope with his new title and fame. Then, all of the sudden, he disappeared. Everyone wondered where their champion left to and went to Green to see if he knew, but he was as lost as they were. Green had looked everywhere for his friend, but it was like he was a ghost. Nevertheless, he still had hope that he would see Red again and never gave up on his search. However, when Red defeated Giovanni, the Viridian gym was left empty with no leader. The Elite Four decided that Green was the perfect candidate for the 8th gym leader, and after a lot of persuading, he finally agreed. Challengers would flock his gym in an attempt to earn their final badge and go to the Elite, but Green didn't give them a chance. Battles kept coming, but Green could not find any excitement in them anymore. So, he decided to get some trainers and let them handle the weak while the strong battled him.

Currently, the gym leader was sitting on his chair, playing with a bouncy ball, when his door slammed open. Eevee and Growlithe woke up from their naps and glanced up. Noticing the challenger, the pokemon raced to their owner, eagered to see who he would chose to battle with.

"Hey Gym Leader, I'm here for your earth badge!"

Green paid no heed to the familiar words he has heard many times as he choose Eevee. She chirped in delight as Growlithe growled in disappointment before returning to his nap.

"Hey, wait. I know you."

Looking up, Green frowned and nearly face-palmed himself as he recognize his challenger as the trainer Blue who challenged him back when he was still Champ. The girl grinned as she examined Green.

"Yeah! You're the former Champion Green! I remember battling you!"

Green gave her a death glare, but this only caused her to laugh.

"Yup! I know that glare anywhere!"

Green stared at her as her laughs died out. Wiping a tear away, Blue sighed and grabbed a pokeball.

"I was so immature back then."

She threw her ball in the air and a Venusaur came out.

"Time to get serious now, right?"

Green saw the serious look on her face and nodded in agreement.

"Haha, this scene looks familiar."

As Eevee went in front of its trainer to face Venusaur,Blue spoke up.

"Just a heads up, I'm not the same trainer you faced a year ago."

Green's eyes widened at the comment and he nodded. Blue smiled.

"Venusaur, solarbeam!"

/ / /

"Not again! I was so close this time!"

Green gently picked up his exhausted Eevee and placed her in her basket to rest as Blue groaned in disappointment. The gym leader eyed Blue as she returned her Nidoqueen to its ball and replayed the battle in his head. It was good, Blue true to her word and almost forcing Green to use Growlithe. But, as usual, Green gained the upper hand and won with just Eevee, again. Usually Green wouldn't care what his opponents felt after they lost, but this was not the same. Blue was different, somehow. During their battle, Green felt a twinge of happiness and he realized that he had fun battling Blue and pitied her for her lost. Stretching out a hand, Green gave a sincere smile and a thumbs up. Blue eyed him before taking his hand.

"Why the thumbs up? I didn't win."

Green opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

"..."

Blue raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips and leaned closer to him.

"Hey, I just realized. You've never talked during our battle or at any time at all. What's up with that?"

Green realized her closeness and blushed, backing away a little. Blue, not noticing the problem, walked closer.

"Why won't you talk? Are you tired? Do you not like me? Is your voice so awful you think nobody should hear it?"

With each question, Green shook his head while backing away from her until he reached a corner.

"Are you mute?"

Green's eyes widened for a minute before he put his head down, his hair covering his face.

"So, that's it. What made you mute?"

Blue saw Green flinched and she knew she took a wrong step.

"I'm sorry! If it brings up bad memories you don't need to tell me!"

"_So, are you ready to tell me what happened?"_

_Green sniffed and shook his head as his mother pulled him into an embrace._

"_Shh, I'm sorry. If it brings up bad memories you don't need to tell me."_

_Green clutched onto her as she stroked his hair and rocked them back and forth, singing a lullaby to make Green go to sleep._

Green looked up at her and that's when Blue realized how close she was to him. Blushing she backed off and everything went awkwardly silent. Suddenly she got an idea in her head and she grinned at Green, who eyed her suspiciously.

"Y'know, the way you communicate with you pokemon is amazing! I mean, you just give them some motions and they know what to do, that's incredible!"

She grabbed Green's shoulders and shook them.

"You've got to teach me how to do that, please?!"

She continued to plead and shake Green's shoulders, making him dizzy, until he finally agreed.

"Yes!"

Blue went over to Eevee and Growlithe and took them both by the neck with her arm.

"Guess we'll be seeing each other a lot now!"

Green smiled at the sight of his pokemon struggling to get out of Blue's grasp. Letting out a soft chuckle, Blue noticed him and let his pokemon go in order to give him a noogie. Now it was the pokemon's turn to laugh at their trainer trying to push his new friend away as she laughed. Thus began a new, lasting friendship.

_**Eighteen-years-old**_

Walking down the street, Green carried his grocery bags when suddenly, he was tackled to the ground.

"Green!" Blue yelled as she hugged her friend.

The gym leader frowned and pushed her off as he got up and dusted himself. Then, he hit her on the head. Blue cried out as she rubbed her injury.

"What was _that_ for?!"

Her friend stepped aside to show a whole mess of food destroyed and crushed together.

"Oh...oops?"

Green sighed as he picked up the remainings and headed towards his house, Blue on his trail. He didn't pay attention to Blue's stories as he opened his door and went into the kitchen to drop of his goods. Passing her a drink, Green settled down besides Blue on the couch and turned on the TV. After watching the TV for awhile, Blue remembered something and turned to Green.

"Hey Green, guess what!"

She frowned as she noticed Green ignoring her and paying attention to the program. Reaching for the remote, she turned off the TV and looked back to see Green glaring at her.

"Now that I have your attention, listen to this. I just remembered a rumor I heard about a really, _really _strong trainer up in Mt. Silver and that only strong trainers could go up there and challenge him!"

Green sighed in annoyance and reached out to grab the remote.

"None of them win though, at least, that's what I heard."

Green stopped his actions. He looked up to see Blue smirking in victory since this rumor has caught his attention.

"So, I was thinking. Maybe you and I can go up there and you can end his winning streak!"

Green raised an eyebrow at her as her eyes brightened, pleased with her plan. He thought for a moment before shaking his head, shattering Blue's hope.

"_What_?! Why not?"

Green eyes stared at her blue ones and she sighed, knowing the answer.

"I know, I know. You run a gym. But, your second in command can take over for a while, right?"

Green continued to stare at her as she face-palmed herself.

"Right, I _am_ your second."

Blue slumped in the couch and right when Green was about to turn on the TV again, she jumped up.

"I know! You can just close the gym for the day! I mean, all the gym leaders do that once in awhile, why can't you?!"

Green pondered this idea as Blue held her breath and crossed her fingers. Finally, he gave up and sighed, giving Blue a nod in agreement. Yelling in delight, Blue jumped up on the couch before giving her friend a hug.

"Thank you Green! So, is tomorrow ok?"

Sighing again, Green smiled before he grabbed Blue and ruffled her hair.

/ / /

"Why is it so cold?"

Green looked back at Blue as she shivered in the cold, looking up at him.

"Green! I can't feel my feet!"

He sighed as he headed to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him.

"Green! Not so fast, my feet hurt!"

Sighing again, Green glared at her.

"I know, this was my idea. But I didn't know it was going to be _this_ cold!"

Her friend ignored her whines and continued to drag her up towards the peak. After another hour, the two finally reached the top and noticed a cave. The stopped in front of it, eyeing it before looking at each other.

"Hello?" Blue cupped her mouth and called out into the cave.

Silence met them. Blue shivered some more and Green let out a sneeze. After standing in place for a few more minutes, Blue cried out in frustration.

"It's too cold out here!"

She grabbed Green's hand and dragged him down the cave, despite his struggles.

"Oh come on! It's too cold out there! We can catch a cold or something and you'll have to close the gym until I heal you! Although that's not a bad idea since you need to get out of the gym more often."

Entering a large spaced area, Blue grinned as she examined it.

"Besides, maybe no one lives here and we are just overreacting. I mean, what else do you see other than rocks and dirt?"

Nothing of human possession was in sight and Green sighed. Hearing a pokeball open, he turned around to see Blue with her Rapidash, instantly making the cave warmer. The pokemon laid down in a corner and its trainer happily skipped towards it and laid on its side.

"Come over Green!" she patted the side next to her, "It's warm over here!"

Green lingered a moment before going over and sitting next to Blue.

"There you go. See, it's not that bad! Even if someone does live here, we'll - I mean, _I _- will just apologize and ask for directions to find this trainer and then we'll be on our way. If this turns out bad, then we'll just run for our lives and-"

Green began to doze off as Blue continued her rambles and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

/ / /

"-een, Green! Come one dude, wake up! Please wake up? Green? … _**Green**__!_"

Green woke up as he was yanked up and dragged to the cave entrance. Now outsidet, he looked at Blue only to find her looking around frantically. Puzzled, he tapped her on the shoulder, making her squeal and jump on him.

"Green, we're going to die!"

The gym leader began to pull her off as she explained.

"When I was talking to you, even though you weren't paying attention, I heard this weird noise. Rapidash heard it as well, but it got scared so I had to return her to her ball. I tried to look for the source and that's when I heard it again, louder. I got so scared I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't even budge! I think you were even drooling! How can you sleep through all that?! The roar was incredibly loud, I thought we were going to die!"

"Then you must have bothered Moltres."

Green froze as Blue turned her head towards the stranger, eyes widened and still hanging onto Green.

"_**Moltres**_?!"

Green's eyes began to widen as he recognized the voice.

"Yup! I have an agreement with it. If I keep the noisy trainers away, that's you guys, it keeps my water warm."

Blue finally crawled off of her friend and stared in astonishment at the person in front of her.

"Cool! Can I meet Moltres too? Please?"

The stranger chuckled as he shook his head, much to Blue's disappointment.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Blue pouted and tugged Green's shoulder.

"Green! He won't let me see Moltres!" she whined.

"Green?"

Grinning, Blue whipped Green around and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Yup! This is the Viridian Gym Leader, Green. And I'm Blue, his second-in-command and friend! No one has ever beaten this guy since he became leader, not even me! And that's saying something."

Silence followed as Blue looked at the stranger and back at Green, face-palming herself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention he's-"

"-mute."

"...How," the girl's eyes widened, "did you know that?"

The stranger gave a soft smile as he looked at Green.

"Did you 'tell' her yet Green? Does she know, that I'm your best friend?"

Blue let out a soft gasp as she put a hand to her mouth and another around Green's arm.

"...Is he...Is he Red?"

The gym leader slowly nodded as he got out of Blue's grasp and began to walk forward. Red repeated his actions as his Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and stepped aside. Now standing in front of each other, they stood in silence, examining each other, making sure the other was real. Finally, Red closed the gap between them and hugged Green, each of them letting silent tears fall.

"Green," Red said as he tried to calm both of them down, "I'm so sorry I had to leave. I know I should have at least said good-bye, but I knew you would just try to find me and I couldn't let you do that. This was my burden alone and I didn't want to drag you with me. I just felt trapped, y'know? Please just forgive me."

"_Green don't ever leave me again, you hear me! At least leave something so I can try and find you! You don't need to face this alone."_

"...You...don't...need to...face this ..alone."

Red's eyes widened and he grabbed his friend's shoulders, making Green face him.

"_I'm here to help you! I mean, isn't that what best friends are for?"_

"...I'm here...to help you...that's what...best friends...are for..."

Red smiled at the whispers his friend made and gave him another hug.

"...Yeah..."

The two were just about to break contact when Blue and Pikachu joined the hug, making Green get squashed in the middle.

"You guys! Now you're both making me sad!"

"Pika Pi!"

They stayed like that for a while, despite the freezing wind around them, when Red broke the silence.

"So...who's cold?"

_**Twenty-years-old**_

"Come on Green, you slowpoke!"

Green smiled at Blue as his girlfriend bounded down the trail in front of him.

"She sure is excited, isn't she?"

The gym leader looked over to his right as Yellow laughed at Blue. He nodded in agreement as the girl shouted out to Blue.

"Hey Blue! Your boyfriend is getting jealous over here! You might want to come back and show him how much you love him! If not, I'll gladly help him!"

Blue stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and raced towards Green, glomping him.

"_**He's mine**_!"

Yellow laughed as her friend gave her a murderous glare, not letting go of Green. Succeeding on getting Blue off, Green watched as the two girls "fought" over him.

"_Green, why are you so slow! We're going to miss our cruise if you keep stopping at shops to buy stuff! And just when I finally convinced you to take a week off and go on a trip with me."_

_Green grinned and shrugged his shoulders as his second pouted, pulling his hand._

"_Hurry up!"_

_With that, Blue yanked him forward, not noticing a girl behind her. They crashed together and the both fell to the floor, crying out in pain._

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Blue turned towards the girl, "Are you ok?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll live!"_

_Green stretched out a hand for the blond girl and helped her up._

"_Thank yo-wow!" the girl's yellow eyes examined the man in front of her, "You are really handsome!"_

_Green blushed at the comment as Blue still sat on the ground, blushing furious and pouting._

"_Hey! What about me?!"_

_The gym leader sighed and gave a hand to Blue, helping her up. Now up, Blue was about to grab Green's arm when Yellow pushed in front of her._

"_Thank you for helping me, my mysterious knight! My name is Yellow, what is your's?"_

_Blue shoved Green out of the way as she glared furiously at Yellow._

"_He's name is Green and he's the Viridian Gym Leader! And if you don't mind, we need to catch a cruise, so bye-bye!"_

_She grabbed Green's hand and was dragging him away when Yellow grabbed Green's other hand._

"_Hey! That's where I'm heading! Mind if I stick along?"_

And that's how Yellow became their friend. At first Blue hated the girl since she made her jealous by clinging onto Green too much, but after she helped them make a relationship, she realized that was her plan all along.

Now the trio, Blue holding onto Green's arm and Yellow the other, made their way towards Mt. Silver to wait for Red.

Finally being defeated, Red decided to make his way down and Green had Gold to thank for that. He remembered the boy mostly because he was one of the few who actually beat him. The gym leader saw potential in him and believed Gold could actually win, so he sent him up to Red. How right he could have been.

So, there they waited at the entrance, Blue still holding onto Green's arm for dear life and Yellow fidgeting in place. Pokeballs opened and Yellow's Pikachu and Green's Eevee came to comfort the girl.

This was going to be Yellow's first time meeting Red and she already decided to make him her boyfriend just by "hearing" stories from Green.

After what seemed like eternity, they heard what sounded like footsteps. Making out his figure, the friends watched as Red, head down, slowly made his way towards them, Pikachu on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw his friends and a grin creeped onto his face.

"...Hey."

Blue let go of Green and slowly made her way towards Red. Then, all of the sudden, she slapped him.

"Ow!" Red put hand to his injured cheek, "What was _that_ for?!"

"For not coming down sooner!"

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug as tears made their way down her face. He smiled and returned her hug. Letting go, Red noticed Green behind her.

"Hello to you too."

Hesitantly, the two friends walked up to each other, Green holding out a hand. Taking it, Red pulled Green in for an unexpected hug.

"I know _you _won't hit me. Unlike _some people I know_!"

Everyone laughed as Blue pouted, slightly blushing. A soft and gentle laugh made its way to Red's ears as he looked behind Green.

"Who do we have here?"

Stepping aside, Green exposed the girl to his friend and yellow eyes locked onto red ones.

"...So, what's _your_ lovely name?"

The pokemon caught sight of each other and jumped off their owner's shoulders and began to play with each other. Yellow gave a warm smile, making Red's heart beat faster, and gave him a hand to shake.

"My name is Yellow. It's nice to finally meet you Red. Green and Blue have told me so much about you."

"Well, I'll say one thing," Red grinned slyly as he shook her hand, "It's nice to finally meet a pretty girl like you."

Yellow smiled and slightly blushed at the comment as Blue growled angrily from the background.

"Hey! What about me?! I'm a girl and I'm pretty too, right?!"

"Sure, but not as pretty as Yellow."

Blue growled again before turning to Green and giving him a puppy look, adding some fake tears to make it seem realer.

"You think I'm pretty, right Green?" Green tried to look away, a sweatdrop growing on his head. "Please? Say I'm pretty." Blue leaned forward as Green leaned back, still refusing to meet her sight, "I mean, I am your girlfriend right?"

"Girlfriend?"

Blue looked at Red, dropping her act.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you, but Green and I are in a relationship now!" She turned back to Green and put her act back on, "So, I have to be pretty to date the Viridian gym leader, right?"

Green just had to make the mistake and look back at her, falling for the puppy eyes. He gulped before slowly nodding his head, making Blue jump on him.

"Yeah! Thank you Green! I love you!"

"So I don't need to help him with his troubles after all then."

Blue gave Yellow another murderous glare, causing the blond girl to laugh and almost fall over.

"Woah! Careful there!" Red said as he grabbed her before she could fall.

Taking advantage of the situation, Red pulled Yellow in for a close embrace, a _very close embrace_.

"Don't want you falling off now, do we."

Blue shouted out a yes, but the two did not pay attention. Instead, Red lifted Yellow's chin up with his hand, making her look into his eyes as she blushed harder.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we dump these two lovebirds and go have some dinner. We'll see where it goes after that, what do you say?"

Yellow blushed intensely as Blue laughed and Green whistled. As the blond girl was having a difficult time trying to answer Red, Blue nudged her boyfriend and whispered to him.

"How about we repay Yellow the favor, shall we?"

Green kissed his girlfriend's forehead in agreement. Quietly, the couple made their way to their friends, Green behind Red and Blue behind Yellow. Grinning at each other, they quickly made their move before their friends knew what was going on. The couple leaped away and high-fived each other as Red and Yellow kissed each other on the lip. Yellow was about to pull away when Red grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place as he deepened their kiss. Finally pulling away to breath, Red grinned and gave Yellow a quick kiss on her forehead as he pulled her into an embrace while she blushed harder.

"Looks like you guys aren't the only couple now."

Everyone laughed as they also saw Red's Pikachu repeating its master's actions with Yellow's Pikachu, Eevee smiling at the scene. Green pulled Blue in for a hug as well and she lifted up her head. He gave her a quick peck on the nose before resting his head on her shoulder and nuzzling it, inhaling Blue's sweet perfume.

"Aw, does someone want a to cuddle?"

Green was thankful his hair covered his face as he blushed while Blue was petting his head, giggling. After a few minutes, Red and Yellow decided to go out to dinner as their first date while Blue and Green tagged along, at another table of course. An hour after Red came down, the friends finally made their way down the trail, their lovers and Pokémon at their side. Lifting up their free hands, the best friends grinned at each other and bumped fists as they walked towards the sunset to a new life.

* * *

I know, the ending is really cheesy, but I didn't know what else to put. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it! Please review!


End file.
